


Pancakes and Parenting

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: The Family Chase [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Chasemarsh Kids, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Max gets pestered into making breakfast for her nieces.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Dana Ward
Series: The Family Chase [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943341
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Pancakes and Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer right off the bat.  
> If you've come here from the chasemarsh series I will let you know up front that neither Kate nor Victoria are in this story. But seeing as the series has come to be about their family, I didn't feel too bad about including this sidestory since it still features Ellie and Maddie
> 
> If you've come here from the wardfield tags, welcome! Ellie and Maddie are Victoria and Kate's 17 year old twin daughters. If you'd like to learn more about them feel free to read back the series and watch them grow up.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Max was currently trying to hide from the morning sunshine by burying her face in the pillow in an attempt to sleep in just a little bit longer. She’d almost achieved it before a body flopping down next to her startled her fully awake. She peeked an eye open to see her wife staring at her with a smirk on her face.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” She chided in a singsong voice. “It’s time to wake up. There’s two teenagers in our house that are going to require pancakes soon.”

Max groaned rolling over to look at the clock before returning to bury her head in the pillow again. “Danny it’s not even nine. They’re both probably still passed out and hella jet-lagged.”

Dana lifted herself up slightly to lean on one elbow while she reached out to play with Max’s hair with her other hand. “Well Maddie’s still passed out but Ellie’s been up since seven. She did yoga with me, it was fun.” After not receiving any response she realised her wife had started falling asleep again so she did what any mature adult would do and poked her in the cheek. “Babe. Breakfast pleaaaaase?”

“Danny stoooop oh my dog.” she grumbled, swatting at Dana’s hand. “Okay I’m up.” Max pulled herself into a sitting position rubbing at her tired eyes and yawning, “Can I at least get some-” she opened her eyes to see her wife holding a steaming mug out to her, a smile on her face. “-coffee… thanks?” She inhaled the roasted smell before taking a sip and humming pleasantly to herself. “Mmmm I love you.”

The taller woman laughed. “Is that to me or the coffee?”

Max smiled at her. “Well both but…” she leaned in to press her lips to her wife’s “I love you more.”

“Well I’d hope so.” Dana giggled. “You did marry me after all.”

The brunette looked at her thoughtfully. “Is it weird that after almost nineteen years I’m still a little surprised you said yes?”

Dana leaned in to kiss her again, whispering, “Don’t be, I was already planning to propose but you beat me to it.”

Max laughed. “You were so shocked. It was amazing.”

“Well can you blame me??” she exclaimed. “We were two days into our romantic five day vacation and you asked me to marry you at dinner. Meanwhile the ring I had brought to propose with the next day was back at the hotel hiding in my suitcase.” She pointed at Max with a faux air of accusation. “I had a whole thing planned!”

“Hey Danny” Max said, watching her wife get wound up.

“Yeah??”

“I love you.”

Dana stopped mid rant and just sighed, smiling lightly. “I love you too Max.”

Max took another sip of her coffee before responding. “So. Pancakes?”

“Yeah!” She said, excitedly waving her hands. “I figured we could have a nice big breakfast then head out to liberty island or the park or something.”

Max giggled for a moment. “Danny, Mason hasn’t even been gone a month and you’re still finding kids to mother.”

Dana scoffed. “Excuse you Mrs. Caulfield. I am just trying to be a hospitable aunt to my two favorite nieces.” She climbed off the bed continuing “Now you have to come cook breakfast because I…” She said gesturing to herself. “Your adoring wife, demand pancakes.”

“Okay okay I’m up.” Max said, trying not to spill her coffee as she crawled off the bed and padded her way through the apartment towards the kitchen. 

As Max refilled her mug and started working on breakfast Dana found Giselle laying on the couch with her legs thrown over the arm scrolling through her phone. “Has your sister even begun to wake up.”

“Not at all,” the teen said, dropping her phone and scratching at her short hair. “The running joke at our house is that I got the ‘morning person’ genes from both moms and she didn’t get them at all. So she’ll probably be dead to the world for a while, especially with the jetlag.”

“She likes tea right?” Max called from the kitchen. “If you can get her up I have some breakfast blends she might like.”

Giselle shrugged. “Worth a shot.” She sat up and walked towards the room they were sharing. Sitting down beside her sister she started gently shaking her. “Mads. Come on wake up, Aunt Max is cooking breakfast.”

The sleepy girl started lazily flailing at her sister. “Ellie noooo... go’way... sleeby…”

The dark haired girl laughed. “It's honestly hilarious how smart you are awake versus how barely coherent you are in the mornings.” she started shaking her again. “Come on. I’m not letting you sleep in the entire vacation.”

“Ugggggh fine…” Maddie groaned, fumbling her way into a sitting position rubbing at her eyes.”I’m up I’m up.”

Giselle stood up, padding her way towards the door. “Hey if it helps Aunt Max said she has some breakfast tea you might like.”

“Yes please.” she called after her sister.

A short time later Maddie had shuffled her way out to the dining table and laid her head down until her sister placed a steaming mug on the table in front of her. As she pulled it towards herself to take a sip Giselle leaned in conspiratorially to Dana. “Want to see something funny?” her aunt nodded and the teen cleared her throat, “Oh Mason! I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Maddie jumped and quickly made an effort to straighten her clothes and smooth down her bedhead. But upon looking around she realised she was being played and looked back toward her sister who was trying hard not to laugh. “Oh my gosh! Ellie you’re such a jerk.” she buried her face in her hands trying to hide her blush.”

Dana had a somewhat stunned smile on her face. “No way.” she laughed. “Maddie do you have a crush on my son??”

The teen was still hiding her face. “No!... Maybe!!”

Dana looked over at Giselle who gave her a nod of confirmation. She sat down next to Maddie and sipped her coffee. “You know, I don’t blame you. He is quite handsome.” 

Maddie peeked at her aunt through her fingers before sighing and setting her hands down on the table. “Sorry…”

The taller woman chuckled. “Maddie you’re a teenage girl you don’t have to apologise for thinking a boy is hot.” She took another sip of her coffee. “Although if artsy skater boys are your thing you’d probably be better off looking closer to home. I’m sure Seattle has plenty of those.”

“Yeah…” Maddie rubbed her eyes a bit. “Also doesn’t help that he’s older than me and we were kind of brought up like cousins.”

“Aww sweetheart.” she patted the teen’s shoulder. “You just need to find yourself a nice skater boy that you can bring home for Vic to be mortified at.”

The three of them laughed at that then a small smile spread across Maddie’s face as she stared down into her tea. “Actually… There is this one guy I’ve been talking to in my chemistry class. He seems nice.”

Giselle narrowed her eyes at her sister. “We’re in the same chemistry class. Which guy?”

Maddie pointed at her sister. “Ohhhhh no. If I tell you you’ll do that thing where you menacingly loom nearby and threaten him.”

The taller girl scoffed. “Well can you blame me? Look what hap-”

“We’re not going to talk about that!” Maddie cut her off. “This is a happy vacation for our birthday where I don’t have to think about my crappy ex-boyfri- dangit!” she flopped her head on the table groaning.

After a moment Dana cleared her throat to break the tension “Soooo…” she gestured to Ellie. “When do you get that off?” 

She looked down at her cast, rotating it back and forth a bit. After much begging on her part she’d convinced her mom to doodle on it so there were drawings of small rabbits hopping around all over it. “Two weeks after we get back. Although the doctor said he might want me to wear a brace for a little while longer after that.”

“Bet you’ll be glad to be rid of it.” Her aunt replied, sipping more of her coffee. 

“Oh you have no idea.” the teen answered. “It doesn’t even really hurt anymore. It’s just kind of anno-” she was caught off guard by the sound of small snores and she and Dana both looked to see that Maddie had fallen back asleep with her head on the table. She smiled at her sister, reaching up to gently run her fingers through Maddie’s long hair. After a few minutes Max arrived with a platter full of pancakes. The small blonde was roused by the smell of food and the four of them chatted happily with each other over breakfast, discussing the various plans for the day. A few minutes later the twins made eye contact with each other and smiled.

This was going to be an awesome vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> In case you hadn't guessed it Mason is Max and Dana's son! He's just moved away for college, studying graphic design at UT Austin.
> 
> <3


End file.
